


Screwdriver

by edxwin_elric



Series: Edwin Smut Week 2018 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edwin Smut Week 2018, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Ed interrupts Winry while she’s working for some adult time.





	Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, suspend your disbelief a little and ignore how unsanitary this whole thing is, okay? Just enjoy the smut.

**_Winry_ **

I let out a low growl followed by a slow breath. I’m so close to finishing this elbow. If I could just get this one piece to—

“You know, you could sit down.”

I sigh and shake my head, not even bothering to look over my shoulder at where Ed is definitely standing in the doorway watching me.

“I was losing feeling in my butt,” I mutter, trying to maintain focus. I have to get this stupid automail done.

I’m standing at my workbench, bent at the waist rather than sitting on my stool, as I struggle to make this damn piece work. I can’t sit still for too long because I get restless. Or, like I said, parts of my body start to go numb.

“This butt?”

His hand lands on my left cheek through the material of my coveralls, which are tied around my waist.

“Edward!” I snap at him, whipping my head around. “Don’t–”

“What are you working on?” he cuts me off, leaning over me to look at my project.

“Um, it’s an arm for a military vet,” I answer, thrown off balance by his sudden subject change.

“Hmm…” He rests a hand on the table and leans into it, examining my workspace.

“I’m actually almost finished—eek!” I squeal as the fingers of his other hand trail down my spine and into the cloth at my hips.

“You should take a break,” he murmurs, not removing his hand in the slightest.

“Ed, I really–” I choke when he goes further into the band of my underwear, the rough pads of his fingertips lightly stroking the tops of my butt cheeks.

I start to pull away, but he leans in more, his lips going to my neck.

“Come on, Winry. Just for a little bit.”

“Ed,” I gasp. “I… I have to finish the…order.”

“Okay. Just let me finish you first.”

I start to say no, but his hand slides even deeper into my panties until he’s cupping me over my ass, his calloused fingers brushing between my lips.

“I’ll be fast,” he promises, tonguing my neck.

His thumbnail grazes against me, and I moan.

“Okay, fine,” I choke. “But hurry.”

Before I even finish my sentence, his hand is out of my pants, shoving my coveralls the rest of the way off, and then suddenly, I’m sitting with my ass on the edge of the spare workbench I keep for overflow as he hovers over me, forcing me to lean back on my hands.

“Ed…”

“You’ve got a deadline, don’t you?” he interrupts, his voice thick with promised orgasms. “I’ve got to make this fast.”

“Wait–”

He yanks my bandeau down over my head, freeing my breasts. Instantly, my nipples tighten in the cool air.

“I love these,” he whispers, his hand gently fondling my heavy mounds. “So soft.” He squeezes them lightly, and I whimper. “Except for this part.”

My hand clenches into a fist as he expertly rolls my hardened bud between two of his fingers.

“I—I don’t have a deadline,” I squeak as he switches to tugging at me, sending bolts of electricity from my sensitive tip into my panties.

“What?” His head pops up, his eyes meeting mine.

“I mean, I do.” I lick my lips. “But not for a week. I…I have some time.”

He makes a low sound in his throat and gives me a devilish look before his mouth drops to my chest and sucks the peak of my other boob inside. My head drops back, and I bring my knees up, opening my legs wider.

He moves closer and reaches down to stroke me over my underwear.

“Ed!”

He pushes in, forcing the fabric up between my lips. I drop back onto my elbows, my breathing getting shallow. Suddenly, he yanks the sides down, stripping me bare. I watch as he holds them to his nose, making my face flush. He gives me a smug look before tucking them into his pants pocket. His hands move to his belt, and I lick my lips in anticipation.

“Actually…” He pauses and looks over his shoulder at my work bench.

“What?” I whisper, trying to ignore the strange and titillating sensation of air flowing across my exposed pussy.

“Since I don’t have to hurry…”

He turns and takes a step away from me, going to my toolbox. I watch as he sifts through various bolts and wrenches and other random things, caught between telling him to get his hands out of my stuff and trying to figure out what the hell he’s doing.

“Aha.”

He turns around holding one of my screwdrivers, and I blink. Why does he need that? I thought we were having sex.

“Ed?” I start to lean forward, but he crosses back to me, still holding up the tool.

“Are you up for trying something different?” he asks, his voice gravelly.

“Um…what do you have in mind?”

He turns the screwdriver over so that he’s holding it by the thin metal shaft and waggles his eyebrows at me.

“Edward, I don’t— _oh!_ ”

I jerk as the rough, rubber end of the screwdriver brushes along the outside of my slit.

“Do you get it now?” Ed looks up at me, and I swallow, my eyes going from him to the large, textured end of my tool.

“I…I don’t know if…”

“If you decide you don’t like it, we can always stop,” he coaxes gently. “But if you’re sure you don’t want to try it at all, we don’t have to.”

I close my eyes and exhale slowly, trying to think. Finally, I reach out and grab his wrist, gently tugging it down between my legs. I tense when the rounded end touches me but continue to carefully guide his hand up and down.

“We can try it,” I whisper as, looking up at him.

“You’re sure?” His hand stills, and I instantly miss the rhythm.

“Yeah.” I nod. “Go ahead.”

He begins moving again, and I lay back on the table, widening my legs. I reach down to grab the edge with one hand as he uses his fingers to spread open my pussy, allowing the tip of the screwdriver to stroke deeper.

  _“Oh God,”_ I choke, my grip on the table tightening. “Ed!”

“Fuck,” he says softly, dragging the rubber between my folds. “Your pussy is weeping everywhere.”

“Edward, stop teasing me,” I whine, lifting my head to look at him.

“Teasing you, am I?” He catches my eye, and my breath stalls at the devious glint in his. “Then what do you call this?”

His gentle strokes suddenly pick up speed, causing my head to go back, digging into the table. At the same time, his head lowers to my chest, pulling one of my nipples into his mouth.

I let out a pitiful whine as he sucks on my aching peak. I thrust my chest out, forcing more of it into his mouth. His tongue flicks over my nipple again and again, causing it to tighten into a stiff point.

I move restlessly beneath him as the screwdriver creates intense friction between my legs. I reach out with one hand and grab his shoulder to steady myself. The end of the tool rolls against my clit, and I cry out, my fingers digging into his skin.

“Jesus, Win,” he grunts against my breast.

“Sorry,” I gasp. “I didn’t mean to–”

“I’m not complaining.” He grins, his teeth catching around my erect little bud, and I moan.

He releases it only to switch to my other boob, starting the whole process over again. My hand on his shoulder moves lower, and my other one releases the edge of the work bench to slide around his hip, dipping into the waistband of his pants. He jerks against me and looks up.

“You seem agitated,” he comments, resting his chin between my now-red breasts.

“Of course, I’m agitated,” I gasp, my pussy squeezing tight as he traces the edges of my lips with my tool. “Just put it in me already!”

He looks surprised for a second before he presses his lips together like he’s trying not to laugh.

“Edward Elric, I swear to God, if you hold out on me for one more second, I–”

My words die suddenly as his fingers spread my lips wide, the rough pads scraping my sensitive skin.

“I’ve never done anything like this,” he reminds me softly, his eyes locked intently on the throbbing place between my legs. “I don’t want to screw it up.”

I nod, my teeth buried in my lower lip.

He lines up the end of the makeshift toy and begins to push it inside me. I whimper, my hands grabbing at his shoulders as the tip goes in.

“I’m gonna keep going,” he says softly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I breathe. “Go on.”

He grabs one of my thighs, holding it open, as he continues filling me with the wide end of my screwdriver. I have to force myself to breathe as the rubber, slick with my juices, sinks into me. My walls tighten around it as it forces its way deeper into my channel. Finally, it’s all the way in, and Ed stops pushing, only to run a fingertip around where my lips are hugging the foreign object inside me.

_Oh my God. It’s so tight. I didn’t realize the handle was this thick._

“How do you feel?” Ed asks softly, his fingers tapping lightly on the metal rod sticking out of my pussy.

“Full,” I choke. “It’s bigger than I thought.”

“Does it hurt?” Concern floods his tone. “We can stop if you want.”

“No,” I whisper, shaking my head. “I…It’s turning me on.”

Even as I say it, I feel wet leaking out around the screwdriver.

“You want me to keep going then?”

“Yeah,” I answer breathlessly, dropping onto my back. “Please.”

“Please?” he echoes, and I hear his eyebrows rising.

“Fuck me with my screwdriver, Ed.”

“Whatever you say,” he replies roughly. “You’re the mechanic.”

Gripping the metal end, he slowly pulls the handle out, making me shiver. He quickly drives it back in, and I let out a sob, my back arching off the table.

“More,” I gasp. “Faster!”

Instantly, he climbs up over me, his knees balancing on the edge of the table, one of his hands dropping on the wood next to my shoulder. His other hand remains between my legs as he begins retracting and thrusting the tool rhythmically.

“You close yet?” he grunts, and I turn my head to look at him, my eyes catching on the bulge in his pants.

“I think so,” I whimper. “It feels— _oh God—so good, Ed_.”

“Probably the texture of the rubber,” he comments, leaning down to my ear. “I bet it’s dragging against all that hot, silkiness inside of you, isn’t it?”

“Mmm,” I moan.

“It’ll probably rust from all the juice you're leaking. I can feel it dripping on my fingers.”

“Ed!” I hiss, “Don’t–”

He cuts off the rest of my protest with an incredibly powerful thrust, and suddenly I’m coming. My jaw locks, my mouth releasing a shrill scream, and I dig my fingernails into his bicep as it crashes into me. My pussy spasms wildly, and I feel heat spreading down my thighs. It rolls over me in hard pulses before I feel it peaking and then slowly ebbing away. I’m panting when Edward takes hold of my wrist and removes it from his arm.

I watch him climb down again before he turns to me.

“You okay?”

“Uh-huh.” I nod.

I mean, I think so.

Oh God. I just came from my screwdriver!

Before I can even process the thought, the large rubber handle disappears.

I gasp and struggle to sit up on my shaky elbows.

“Ed, wha–”

“I’m jealous of a damn screwdriver,” he mumbles to himself. “Unbelievable.”

I blink in confusion. “What?” I murmur.

“Forget it,” he says dismissively. “How…uh, how was that? Good?”

“I, um…” I swallow, and struggle get my bearings.

“I mean, I know you came…a lot,” he adds, a smug smile spreading across his face. “But did you like it?”

I feel my cheeks burn with a blush, and I look away. “Yeah,” I whisper.

“Okay, good, because now it’s my turn.”

Tossing the tool behind him, he steps forward and grabs my knees, wrenching them apart. I yelp as one of his hands slides down my thigh, the other hastily working the zipper on his pants. His fingers brush against the sensitive skin of my slit, and I gasp.

And then, suddenly, I’m staring at him— _all of him_. His cock is standing angry and red, bobbing at me from between his toned thighs, the vein on the underside clearly throbbing from the increased blood flow. I let my eyes travel over it, taking in the swollen head that I already know feels smooth and hot to the touch. I glance up at his face and bite my lip.

He lets out a low growl and closes the distance, bending over the table, forcing me onto my back. I whimper when I feel it brush me, the tip lining up with my entrance, already slick with precum.

“Ed,” I moan.

“Jesus, Winry,” he swears brusquely, his face twisting into a grimace. “I’m about to come just from this.”

“Then hurry,” I plead, reaching down between us, desperate to have him inside me.

“Yeah. Okay.”

He tilts his head back, his fingers spreading my lips apart, and roars as he drives in. My hands immediately come up to his shoulders, bracing myself as I adjust to the size of him.

“Fuck,” he groans. “Like burying my dick in tight, pink silk.”

My pussy spasms at his words, and I see a muscle twitch in his jaw.

“What are you waiting for?” I ask softly, locking my legs around his waist.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he confesses, sounding pained. “I’m not sure I can hold back. Not after seeing you come so hard from your screwdriver.”

“Then don’t,” I command, my fingers tangling in his hair, pulling his ear down to my lips. “Fuck me, Ed.”

He leans back and blinks at me before I see his eyes flash. And then his hands are on my hips, pulling me to the very edge of the table, where he begins thrusting. He’s gentle for about the first three, and then he begins hammering into me with abandon.

I cry out each time he slams into me, his pulsating cock hitting the back of my channel again and again. I love the way it feels. The roughness, the desperation. Even though I know I’ll be sore tomorrow, I want him to take me like this.

His mouth drops to my chest again as he continues to pound into me. I twist my neck to the side and whimper as he repeats the earlier sucking and nipping at my sensitive swells, licking my nipples, catching them between his teeth. My hand in his hair clenches tight, and suddenly he moves, his hands grabbing my legs and pulling them away from his hips.

I lose my grip on his head and open my eyes, staring as he forces my legs out and then up toward my shoulders. In the new position, he seems to go even deeper, and my pussy feels stretched impossibly wide. I moan loudly as he powers into me, my legs held up in the air.

It happens all at once—the friction, the repetitive motion, the pleasant ache he’s creating. There’s not time for it to build gradually, instead I come suddenly, without warning.

My hands slam down, grabbing onto the edge of the table so hard my knuckles go white. I feel my body lock up, and I forget how to breathe. The heat spreads quickly, burning through every cell in my body. I feel like I’m coming apart.

I flinch when Ed grunts roughly and drives in one final time as he comes, his hands releasing my arms to slam into the table by my shoulders. I feel him jerking inside of me as I feel his panting breaths tickle my hypersensitive skin. I slowly let go of the table and bring my trembling hands up, sliding them into his hair.

His forehead drops to my collarbone, and his arms give out as he collapses on top of me. I cradle his hips with my knees, his semi-hard shaft still buried inside of me, finally spent.

“Are you okay?” he asks gruffly, his hands moving to caress my ribs.

“I’m great,” I murmur weakly. “ _That_ was great.”

“Amazing,” he amends, his thumbs making little circles below my breasts. “And it was all you.”

“Hardly,” I counter. “You did all the work.”

“I was primed,” he returns, lifting his head. “Your face when you came from the screwdriver… I’ve never been so turned on. At least not so immediately.”

“Oh,” I whisper.

“Are you tired?” he asks gently.

“Yeah,” I yawn. “You wore me out.”

He stands slowly, and helps me down off the table.

“Can you walk to our room?”

“I should shower,” I whisper, looking down at myself.

I feel sweaty and sticky all over.

“Go rinse off,” he mutters, kissing my temple. “I’ll bring you some underwear and a nightshirt, and you can meet me in bed.”

“Okay.” I nod. “Thanks.”

He leads us out into the hall, and I head for the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to call back to him.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for interrupting me. I needed this.”

“Trust me, Winry. The pleasure was mine.”

I shake my head and turn away from him, going to the shower.

He can say that all he wants to, but the pleasant tenderness between my legs doesn’t lie. Besides, I came twice. That said, I know it makes Ed happy to make me happy, and he _definitely_ made me happy tonight.

So, I’ll just have to return the favor when I get the chance.


End file.
